


Encuentro de líderes

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Después de la reunión del nuevo jefe del Instituto de Nueva York con los representantes del Submundo, Alec y su novio tienen un encuentro privado.





	Encuentro de líderes

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x14

La conversación inconclusa con Jace no le deja muy tranquilo, pero aún así necesita desesperadamente volver al loft. Tener a Magnus tan cerca y no poder tocarle o besarle le ha estado volviendo loco. Además, tiene la sensación de que esa llamada telefónica no ha hecho más que ahondar en la brecha que se ha abierto entre ellos desde que Valentine tomó el cuerpo de su novio.

Una brecha que ni él mismo está seguro de que exista, pero que no puede evitar sentir porque Magnus parece tremendamente ausente en algunos momentos y siempre con un fondo triste en su mirada que no había visto nunca hasta ese momento. Y esa tristeza le duele más que nade en este mundo, casi tanto como que su novio no confíe lo suficientemente en él como para contarle qué le pasa y cómo puede ayudarle.

Cuando abre la puerta del loft se extraña al oír música y no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar a Magnus tararear. Antes de llegar al salón, el brujo se gira y le dedica una de sus radiantes sonrisas, de esas que dejan a Alec con el corazón acelerado y la boca seca.

  * Señor Lightwood… –el cazador de sombras siente cómo el estómago le da un vuelco al notar el tono bajo, ronco y sexy de su novio.



Camina hasta estar a su altura y se inclina para darle un beso en los labios a Magnus, pero antes de que pueda separarse, el brujo mete los dedos en su pelo y rodea su cintura con el otro brazo, pegándose a su cuerpo.

  * Es un placer volver a verle, señor Bane –susurra las palabras contra su boca, antes de apoyar su frente en la de su novio.



Magnus sonríe antes de volver a besarle, pero esta vez le separa los labios con la lengua y Alec gime, poniendo la mano en el cuello de su novio mientras acerca sus caderas con la otra. El brujo se adentra en su boca, acelerándole el pulso y trayendo de vuelta todas esas sensaciones que ha tenido mientras intentaba mantener su relación en la faceta profesional en la reunión.

Toda la excitación, el morbo y la necesidad regresan con más fuerza y Alec empuja a su novio contra la pared. Lucha con los botones de la casaca mientras Magnus desliza la chaqueta por sus hombros y siguen besándose con desesperación. El nefilim jadea al darse cuenta de que el brujo no lleva nada debajo y está acariciando piel donde esperaba tocar tela.

Se separa para tomar aire, apoyando la frente en la de su novio, que le sonríe y acaricia su nuca. Y entonces Magnus le empuja contra la pared y lo siguiente que nota Alec es la lengua del brujo recorriendo la runa de su cuello. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo porque que Magnus le lama precisamente ésa le vuelve loco. Su camiseta acaba en el suelo unos segundos después, dejando su pecho al descubierto para que los hábiles dedos de su compañero recorran cada milímetro.

Caminan a trompicones, tropezándose con los muebles y las paredes mientras siguen besándose y acariciándose. Cuando la casaca cae al suelo, Alec no puede contenerse y le empuja contra la puerta de la entrada antes de inclinarse para lamer el torso del brujo, que gruñe y mete los dedos en su pelo, tirando suavemente de algunos mechones mientras desciende por su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones en el camino. Lame su abdomen, deteniéndose al llegar a su cintura y comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones, pero Magnus le detiene, obligándole a poner su rostro frente al de su novio para poder besarle.

Los ojos de Magnus lanzan un destello dorado antes de que el brujo se lance a sus labios. Alec gime cuando, por fin, empuja suavemente los pantalones de su novio por sus caderas y caen al suelo y esta vez el nefilim gruñe contra la boca de su amante cuando nota tela donde desearía encontrar piel. El brujo tiene la indecencia de reírse en el beso cuando nota su frustración al acariciarle por encima de la ropa interior y luego vuelve a besarle, hundiendo la lengua en su boca como un huracán que lo pone todo patas arriba mientras sus dedos desabrochan sus vaqueros y los empujan con violencia.

Respira con dificultad cuando Magnus se aparta y le mira, lamiéndose los labios en un gesto que hace que Alec tenga que pensar en demonios y otras cosas desagradables para no parecer un adolescente en celo. Esta vez el brujo es más rápido y en un par de segundos el calzoncillo de su novio está en algún lugar al otro lado del loft y su ropa interior no tarda mucho en hacerle compañía.

Se pega al cuerpo de Magnus, presionando sus caderas hasta que su amante gruñe y tira de su pelo con fuerza, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a lamer la runa de su cuello. Baja las manos hasta su cintura y cuando desciende un poco más y sus dedos rozan sus glúteos, Magnus levanta la pierna y rodea sus caderas con ella. Alec no puede evitar moverse en busca de más fricción, frotándose contra su novio con desesperación.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a su novio, Magnus entrelaza sus dedos y tira de él hacia el dormitorio. Le empuja hasta que el brujo está tumbado sobre el colchón, pero no permanece allí mucho tiempo, en cuestión de segundos, Magnus se gira para ponerse a cuatro patas. El Alec de hace unos meses se habría escandalizado, el Alec con una activa y satisfactoria vida sexual, gracias por preguntar, se relame ante la visión y se pone de rodillas tras su amante.

De repente tiene un bote de lubricante en la mano, ventajas de tener un novio brujo. Echa un poco sobre su mano y, sin molestarse en calentarlo, empieza a preparar a Magnus, que se contrae ante el frío gel, pero que no tarda en cambiar el jadeo de sorpresa por gemidos de placer cuando los dedos del nefilim se adentran en su interior. Normalmente suele tomarse su tiempo con los preliminares, le gusta observar cómo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn pierde todo su autocontrol, pero esa noche es él quien lo ha perdido por completo, así que echa un poco de lubricante sobre su erección y penetra a Magnus, que se tensa durante unos segundos, obligándole a detenerse, antes de moverse.

Respira hondo mientras ve desaparecer su erección dentro de Magnus y se inclina para besar su espalda, acariciando sus costados y su pecho con las manos. Cuando nota cómo todos los músculos de su novio se relajan, Alec comienza a moverse. Sus embestidas son rápidas y profundas y hacen que el brujo tenga que aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas para mantener la postura.

Se inclina para atrapar los labios de Magnus en un beso ladeado que le deja algo más que los labios en carne viva. Desliza sus manos por el cuerpo de su novio, pellizcando sus pezones y acariciando su abdomen, descendiendo hasta que sus dedos rodean la erección del brujo, caliente y palpitante, y Alec cierra los ojos y maldice entre dientes porque le desea desesperadamente.

  * Por el ángel…



Magnus se ríe, siempre lo hace cuando Alec usa esa expresión, y el nefilim deja de pensar, demasiado ocupado lidiando con todas esas sensaciones que le golpean hasta dejarle sin aliento. Sólo siente y se deja llevar.

Con un rápido movimiento, sale de Magnus, le hace girar hasta estar boca arriba en la cama y vuelve a adentrarse en su interior con una profunda y certera embestida que hace que el brujo gruña, abriendo muchos los ojos para dejar ver sus pupilas verticales.

Se besan con más lengua y saliva que acierto, con dientes y furia, pero también con pasión y ternura y Alec le arde el cuerpo cada vez que Magnus le toca. Y le toca constantemente. Sabe que no durará mucho y le da igual porque duda que su cerebro aguante mucho tiempo sin colapsarse.

Se corre unos segundos después de sentir cómo Magnus se deshace entre sus dedos, bebiéndose sus gemidos y clavando los dedos con tanta fuerza sobre su piel que sabe que por la mañana tendrá marcas negras a la altura de la cadera.

Cuando se deja caer junto a Magnus, ambos mirando al techo y con las respiraciones aceleradas, Alec siente alivio porque, aunque sabe que su novio no está pasando su  mejor momento, al menos no le mantiene del todo alejado.

  * ¿Cuándo tienes pensado que sea la próxima reunión, jefe del Instituto de Nueva York?



Se ríe como hacía días que no se reía y su corazón se hincha un poco más cuando escucha la risa de Magnus mientras se acurruca a su lado y puede abrazarle con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

  * Será un placer recibir al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.




End file.
